Legacy of the Dark Knight
by Dark Knight7
Summary: I face all my demons, while rifting around various worlds dimensions and storylines. My first two allies are my kid sister and Torgue from Midmay's the suffering.


Legacy of The Dark Knight. By: Dark Knight.  
  
Alright Kiddies seems you want more of a quality of my work, huh? Well I am lazy, but that's when it comes to giving credit to five, ten, twenty or even more sources as to where the bulk of these ideas, Which most all the people who read and write here would recignize anyway. Thanks for the reveiw of the previous chapter nemisis, you're right, it did suck, read this remake and tell me what you think. Liquid I hope you don't have a problem with this story. Tell me if you do. Alright here goes nothing. I'm a little pissed off right now. Feeling an urge to kill... Empty space on this wordpad. Here i' goes.  
  
Chapter 1: Beggining of the legacy, enter the King of Demons.  
It was a cold day in hell. As the heaters were off. Satan was shivering. His bulky eight foot form hovering over a small candle trying to get the heat. He cursed. Damn repair man had not shown up, what was taking him so long, anyway. Satan decided to use his powers to see. At church, the repair man was at church. This Revalation caused Satan to go into a retarded swearing frenzy. Things were not looking good at all for the master of deceit. "Alright" Satan said, "What's on the agenda today?" He glanced over a clipboard in his hand. "hmm." Satan mused, "Seems that our interest is still alive. Funny, I had thought he would have popped off by now." Satan clawed at his chin for a second or so. Then a Light went on over his head. The sudden brightness blinded him momentarily.  
  
"Ahh, god do you ever knock, Deus?" Satan turned to his punk teenager son. The seventeen year old prince of lies laughed to himself. Satan groaned. "Dad, no offence, well, actually, lots of it, but; you are one real pathetic piece a shit aren't you" Deus' Red slit eyes were malevolent and accented the smirk on his lips. Satan merely groaned again. "If you're not to busy getting drunk and banging the first peice of tail you can find, DEAR son of mine, then maybe you could do me the honor of sending one of the minions to Earth?" Satan said savouring his son's anger. "Oh, what ever for my hommoerotic father who hasn't seen any heterosexual action since his son was concieved out of pity sex?" Deus said. Some demons off to the side gave cheers, and were soon vaporised by a very angry devil. "WELL son, Tell whoever you send to attack the target we discussed in the meeting of the Hell's board of directors last week." "Oh," Deus said with less sarcasm."This is about him isn't it?" Satan merely nodded in response."Then, I guess I will inform someone to do the job..." Deus was cut off. "No, give them orders to send the target through a dimensional Rift." Satan said with some regret. "Why?" Deus asked with a more serious tone " wouldn't it be easier to let me do it." "No, He must not be killed by me or you until he is at least nineteen years old. Sending him into the Rifts will do the job for us." Deus had already turned to leave. "Oh, and Deus," Deus stopped "...try to make sure this dosen't screw up for us, do something like you're father for once in you're life." At this Deus merely Scoffed and exited the room. "Uhmph, good help is so hard to find these days. Even in you're own son." Satan looked around. "And where in hell is my Godd*nm repair man." Suddenly, as if the church goer heard the call of work, the repair man burst in through the large double demonic looking doors. "Ahh, sorry I'm so late sir. My apologies, it will never happen again I swear" The repair man mumbled and quickly got to work. He saw the problem almost immediately. "Umm, Sir, it would seem you're only problem is..." He was cut off by maniacle laughing from the demon king. "Yeah, Yeah, I know. No feul right." Satan was smiling at him. "But, why hire a heater repariman when you use a furnace anyway?" The man asked questioningly. "Because" Satan said "I needed something to light the fire with" with this Satan snapped his fingers and the man was tossed into the chamber by small imps, who then tossed in a torch, which struck teh oil and gas and light up the furnace room like a fourth of July celebration. The screams didn't last long. Satan laughed a little and smiled satisfied. An angelic version of the repairman appeared in the smoke coming out of the room and floated up throught the ceiling of hell. "You may get to go to the pearly gates, choir boy, but I still made sure you got to burn in hell." and with this Satan threw his head back and let loose a deep throated demonic laugh. In the corner the imps began to jump up and down and laugh in a similar manner, however their pitch was like that of chipmunks on helium. "The universes will soon know and tremble at my name" Satan shouted out loud. Suddenly the furnace died out. "Huh," Satan looked confused. It started to freeze in the room. A noted fluttered down from above. Satan caught it and read it.  
  
"Dear Louise, Revenge is so sweet, and it's all mine. Signed God."  
  
Satan looked at the note for a second the startled look on his face rather amusing to everyone watching. He took in a deep breath and threw his head back. "GOD D-"  
  
End Chapter one. Tell me what you thought. 


End file.
